Special Day
by Kazue Tsubasa
Summary: The Vongola Decimo is getting married. Will it go smoothly? Or will it turn out bad? Warning:Character death. Please R&R! [One-shot] [Complete]


**Title : Special Day**

**Summary : The Vongola Decimo is getting married. Will it go smoothly? Or will it turn out bad? Warning : Character death. One-shot.**

**Author : PurpleCielo1117**

**Warning : Character death. Grammar mistakes (I typed this on my phone) and sad.**

**Rating : T.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**A/N : Ciaossu! First time writing a fic that contains character death! This is a one shot. Enjoy! **

* * *

Today is a special day. Why do I say so? Because today is the day Vongola Decimo is getting married.

The now 25 year old Don of the Vongola Famiglia is getting married. To whom you ask? To a beautiful lady named Sasagawa Kyoko. The brunette had gathered up enough courage and proposed to her on their 5th anniversary last month.

Even though the brunette had already been the boss of the strongest mafia family that is feared by all, he still stuttered when he proposed. The lady only smiled at the sight of his soon-to-be-husband proposing. After Tsuna proposed, two warm liquid drops cascaded from the girl's pinkish cheek. This made the brunette even more nervous. But when the word 'Yes.' came out of the lady's mouth, the brunette was relieved.

The lady's smile grew wider as a ring was slid onto her fourth finger. Her wedding finger. She was overjoyed. They then held each other's hand tightly and smiled happily. Both of them were overjoyed.

And so, let us come back to today. The wedding will be held at a simple yet beautiful church in Italy. The bride was getting ready happily with her best friends, Miura Haru, Kurokawa Hana, I-Pin and of course, her mother.

Praises was coming out of their mouth. They were all saying how beautiful Kyoko was. Hana even joked that marrying the brunette could be a waste. Kyoko only smiled at her friends. Her mother smiled at Kyoko as she helped her with her dress. Her wedding dress. It was chosen after asking her mother's opinion. Stunning was the word to describe it.

Kyoko noticed the slight sadness and loneliness in her mother's smile. Her mother was sad that her precious daughter was going to live with another man now. But at the same time, what mother would not wish for their daughter's happiness? So she tried her best to hide it from her daughter. But being her daughter, she saw through it and understood it. She remained silent and said nothing. She hugged her mother tightly and whispered a 'Thank you.' in her ears. She kissed her on the cheek as her mother covered her with the veil. And now, her beautiful and precious daughter is ready.

Well, on the groom's side, it was more of a chaos compared to the bride's side. The brunette's close friend was all there, even the mist and the cloud. Rare, isn't it? You must be thinking that now both of them have grown up, they shouldn't be fighting, right? But still, even after 10 years, they still fight. But it was getting slightly better lately. And they restrained themselves from creating too much trouble for their boss today. Yup, they are trying their best to not create _too much_ trouble for him. But that doesn't mean no fighting at all. They were just taking it more lightly this time.

The brunette could only sigh as his mist and cloud guardian fought while his storm guardian and his right hand man was bickering with his rain and sun guardian. Lambo was helping out downstairs. He had grown up into a more mature boy. But then, a smile appeared on the brunette's face. Some things just doesn't change, huh? His tutor was leaning against the wall, his fedora shadowing his eyes. He's not an infant anymore, after all the arcobaleno's curse was broken, thanks to his dame-student. And Verde had successfully invented some kind of medicine that could make the arcobalenos back to their adult form in just one day. He looked at his student. Smirking sadistically, he walked to his side.

A green hammer appeared and came in contact with a brunette's fluffy brown hair. After 10 years, his hair is still this fluffy. Even Reborn couldn't do anything to it. The brunette wailed and winced in pain as he looked as his tutor. The reason for this was the same old reason. 'A mafia boss should be capable of stopping his guardian's bickerings.' The student complained at bit more but shut his mouth immediately when the chameleon started changing it's form into a gun.

The brunette rubbed his head and smoothen the wrinkles on his suit when his mother came and gave him a hug. His father ruffled his hair and started crying, saying how sad he is now that his little Tuna-fish is finally getting married. Tsuna could only laugh at his father's childishness and hugged back his mother. And soon, it was time to go to the church. But, before leaving the house, the brunette's loyal right hand man reminded his boss to wear the bullet proof vest as well as his gloves.

But Tsuna simply shook his head, refusing to take them. The reason simply being that he wanted to have a normal wedding. He doesn't want to be involved in anything concerning Mafia on his wedding day. He ensured the silverette that he will be fine. Who wouldn't? With 7 strong guardians along his side as well as the strongest hitman in the world in his glorious adult form. He's definitely safe.

And so, they left the house, heading to the church.

The wedding isn't known to many, in fact it was only known by a few. This is because Kyoko and Tsuna both wanted a simple wedding, with only their closest friends and family. When they arrived, the brunette went out of the car alone after convincing all his over protective guardians that he would be fine. He was actually assaulted once and suffered a serious injury before. So, his guardians was very protective of him.

He was heading to the room where his bride is to check on her. He was grinning happily and excitedly, thinking of his soon-to-be-wife. He walked with light steps.

The brunette suddenly felt a piercing pain on his back. And then, it was getting worse after a few second.

He was shot. Not just once, he lost count of how many. Maybe it's some other Famiglia that investigated and some how knew of his wedding today. He didn't felt the presence of the sniper...Maybe he was too occupied with the thoughts of his bride. He failed to sense the sniper. And, there was no sound of gunshot. A silencer, he suppose.

Kyoko, who was actually taking a walk outside, saw her lover on the ground, now in a pool of blood. She couldn't believe what she saw. She ran to his side and knelt down to check on the brunette's condition.

No. Please tell me that all of this is just a dream. A dream, nothing more. Tsuna-kun couldn't be in this state. I-I must have imagined him proposing to me.

The lady was desperate in convincing herself that this was all only a dream. She could do anything just to have the brunette unharmed. She could even cancel the wedding, or hoped that the brunette never proposed to her. This all wouldn't happen.

_*Drip Drop*_

Tears started falling. Cheeks reddened. Kyoko just couldn't convince herself. Reality is cruel after all. The blood was dyeing her pure white wedding dress into the colour of blood. She looked at the brunette and started crying. Tears falling uncontrollably.

The brunette panted, he was all bloody, wasn't he? Was he scaring his bride?

The brunette ignored all the pain and held up his trembling hand, attempting to wipe away her tears. But due to the large amount of blood lost, his vision was blurred. He was unable to see properly and clearly.

He frowned. He was making his loved one cry yet he was unable to wipe those tears away. He's a useless man, isn't he?

The girl quickly grabbed the brunette's hand and brought it near her face. The brunette realized and tried t wipe her tears away, whispering a 'Don't cry..."

But all he did was smearing a line of blood on her cheek. But the stream of tears washed away the blood in no time.

The brunette was starting to regret it. He regretted not taking a look at his bride when she was in her wedding dress because he said he wanted it to be a surprise on their wedding day. He smiled bitterly. He was certain that it was beautiful. But, he wasn't able to see it with his own eyes.

How regretful.

The brunette knew his time was up. He told Kyoko to tell his family that he's sorry for leaving and thank you for always being alongside him. He was satisfied and content with his life. He was able to have so many who loved him and respected him just as much as he loved them. He wasn't regretting that he was going to die. He knew he was going to die someday and painfully too since he was a mafia boss. But he didn't regret any part of it, being in the mafia. He was actually happy that he was involved in the mafia that he was able to have a chance in meeting all his beloved ones.

The brunette told his wife to tell his family to not avenge him. Saying it was his last order as Vongola Decimo before coughing out blood once more. Revenge isn't a good thing. The brunette was always so kind.

And in the end, he whispered something with a quivering voice and Kyoko managed to catch it. She broke into tears once again.

'I'm sorry...K..yoko...I love you..and...I...Always will...'

The brunette close his eyes after whispering it with his last breath. The brunette had closed his eyes and it will never open again.

The woman cried out in pain, sadness and grief.

The sky turned grey, rain started pouring and there was a storm. Loud lightning sound was heard. The cloud turned more grey than they usual were. The mist appeared all over, thicker than usual. The bright sun was no where to be seen.

Now, the once blue sky was not in sight, or you could say, gone.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a review! I could love to know your thoughts!**

**~PurpleCielo1117**


End file.
